


The Legacy of Mama Stilinski

by scalamander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mama S gives me major feels, Meta, Minor Character Death, Sadness, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalamander/pseuds/scalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outward explosion of feelings about what Mrs. Stilinski might have been like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy of Mama Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fic, just some horrible Stilinski feels. Although maybe I'll do something with this later... who knows. Anyway, enjoy Mama S. and the tears that are sure to follow (UGH STILINSKIS WHY)

I was just thinking about Mama Stilinski, and how maybe she was from outside Beacon Hills, like maybe somewhere mysterious in Eastern Europe, and how Stiles looks a lot more like her than he does his dad, and how when Mama and Sheriff Stilinski got married, the Sheriff changed his last name to hers because her family had traditions and she wanted to keep them going even though she was so far from home.

 

And when Stiles was born she gave him his grandfather’s name and whispered the secrets of his ancestors into his ear, and when he made faces they were her faces, and they laughed and ran around together and played jedis with lightsabers made from paper towel rolls, and she taught him words in her mothertongue even though he wasn’t very good at pronouncing them, and she taught him how to cook like her mother and read like her father and dance like her siblings.

 

And Mama Stilinski was probably the funniest, most generous woman around, and she tutored kids from Beacon Hills and went to church just to meet people, and held impromptu classes in their living room so the house would always be full of children and people and would always feel like family.

 

And she saw Derek around, because the Hales were a big family and had been in Beacon Hills for ages, but they were outsiders, too, and she knew how that felt. And maybe she knew a little bit of their secrets; maybe she knew a lot; maybe she knew but said nothing at all. Maybe she and Mrs. Hale would get together to talk in low voices while Stiles and Derek and Laura played in the dirt or watched cartoons. And she would laugh when Laura tried to teach Stiles how to fight like a boxer, but Stiles was too antsy to keep still, and he could dodge punches just by virtue of his constant state of motion. And when Derek found a book he liked on their shelf or a CD he found in their car, she let him take them home in secret, and asked him what he thought when he returned them on the sly.

 

And I think when she died, when Stiles was eight or nine, before they really had enough time together, the Hales brought the Sheriff and Stiles food and pictures and home movies; Mrs. Hale let Stiles sleep over with Laura and Derek and all the Hale cousins because being in the house without his mom was just too hard. And when the Sheriff started drinking a little too much, the Hales quietly guided him back to his son and his work, because if there was anything Mama Stilinski brought out in people, it was how they took care of each other.

 

And when the Hale house burned and the fire took the Hales and the cousins, the grandparents and the children alike, and left only Peter alive but burned and barely human, the Sheriff took it on himself to watch out for Derek and Laura because he had a debt to pay, and it’s what his wife would have done, besides.

 

But Stiles doesn’t remember much of anything, because he was so young and the memories of his mother so few, and the suddenness of her death cast a shadow over his life; made everything a blur for a few years, until one day Scott and copious amounts of Adderall snaps him back. And Stiles remembers those recipes and cooks for his dad, makes sure he isn’t drinking too much and eats his vegetables, and listens to strange Romanian music even though he isn’t quite sure why he likes it, and reads and researches anything and everything, just like his ancestors, though he doesn’t know it.

 

I guess I just like to think that Mama Stilinski was full of love and intelligence and wit, and she gave Stiles the best parts of herself, and the best gift he got from her was her protectiveness, his love, the way he gives all of himself to his friends because really, they’re family.

 

And strangers will still come up to Stiles on the street and say, “Aren’t you a Stilinski? Your mother - well, your mother was an amazing woman.” And Stiles tries not to feel too sad, not after so many years, but he looks at those strangers through her face and her eyes, and says with her mouth and her kindness, “Thanks, I think she was pretty great too.”


End file.
